300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh
'Abilities' ---- Golden Rule Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'Gilgamesh collects all the treasures in the world. Each unit kill gives him 4 extra Gold. His basic attacks in Eternal Arena deal x total unit kills bonus physical damage (maximum of 500 bonus damage). ---- 'King's Treasure Q ''Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 seconds *Active - 'Gilgamesh marks enemy units in the target area, continuously launching his weapons to all marked targets, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 + Bonus AD physical damage on each of them every 0.5 seconds, for a total of 1.5 seconds. Each hit from this skill damage also applies the passive effect of 'Chains of Heaven W' by 1 stack. The enemies that are affected by the slow debuff from 'Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth R' will increase the damage taken from this skill by 25%. ---- 'Chains of Heaven W ''Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *Passive - 'Gilgamesh's basic attacks each apply a debuff stack that amplifies damage taken on the target by 2%/3%/4%/5%/6% for 6 seconds and it can stack for up to a maximum of 20%/30%/40%/50%/60%. (This passive also works on buildings) *Active - ''Gilgamesh throws a chain of heaven Enkidu in a straight line that binds an enemy hero that is hit by it for 0.5-2.5 seconds depending on the distance it has traveled. Getting hit by Enkidu also applies the passive effect of this skill by 2 stacks. ---- Spatial Transportation E Cost: 40 Mana 'Cooldown: '''28 / 27 / 26 / 25 / 24 seconds *Active - 'Gilgamesh instantly teleports to the target location and blinds all nearby enemies within 200 radius around it for 1.5 seconds. Blinded units will have a 100% chance to miss their basic attacks and the blind effect (from this skill 1st and 2nd casts) cannot occur on the same target twice. This skill can be cast once more within 5 seconds but its mana cost will be increased to 75. ---- '''Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth R Cost: 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''150 / 135 / 120 seconds *Active - 'Gilgamesh uses '''EA to distort space that covers an initial of 200 radius around the target location. The area of effect expands over time by 100 radius every 0.5 seconds up to a maximum of 1200 radius within 5 seconds, dealing 30/45/60 + Bonus AD + AP magic damage to all enemies inside the area every 0.5 seconds. Each damage will apply a stackable mark to all enemies hit for 2 seconds and reduce their Movement Speed by 15% for 1 second, the mark can stack up to a maximum of 10 marks. If the enemy takes the last damage of this skill and has 6-7 / 8-9 / 10 marks on them, they will be stunned for 1 / 1.5 / 2 seconds respectively. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes